Ash, Pokémon Trainer andor Coordinator Challenge
by MathiasNightlord01
Summary: Challenge for a Pokemon fic where Ash is either Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator or just a Coordinator and his Dream is to become the World's Greatest Pokemon Master and Contest Master. See Full Details inside!


**Ash, Pokémon Trainer and/Or Coordinator Challenge**

* * *

This is my second Pokemon Challenge that I thought up hope you like it!

What if Ash's dream wasn't just to become the world's Greatest Pokemon Master But the World's Greatest Pokemon and Contest Master or Just the World's Greatest Contest Master? I got this idea after watching Nando and Wallace episodes in the anime it got me thinking, Ash did pretty well on the Contest Stage so why not have someone write a fanfic about him being like Nando, a Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator when he start's out on his journey. But like my first Challenge I'll have him befriend a powerful and rare Pokemon about 3-4 years before he becomes a trainer and gets Pikachu and it decides to come with him and Pikachu on their Journey.

The basic theme is that after seeing Wallace, A Contest and Water Pokemon Master battle in both contests and against the Elite Four, Ash's dream is to either become the World's Greatest Pokemon Master and Contest Master or just The World's Greatest Contest Master. Then, after deciding this he begins to work hard on studying more about the Pokémon world before going on his Journey and know more about Pokémon training and/or Coordinating than he did in cannon because of it.

Then about a week or so afterwards he befriend a powerful and rare Pokemon that's been injured by Team Rocket or one of the other Criminal Organizations that mangaed to escape to somewhere in the forest near Pallet Town. Then, after Ash finds it, He nurses it back to health and it decides to stay in Pallet with Ash until he becomes a Pokemon Trainer.

After he Becomes a Trainer Ash captures it with a special Master Ball that is customized ironically, in the colors of the Pokemon he befriended as he is waiting for Oak to get Pikachu from somewhere in his Lab.

* * *

**Here are the requirements:**

1.) Ash must either become a Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator or just a Coordinator after seeing seeing Wallace, A Contest and Water Pokemon Master battle in both contests and against the Elite Four.

2.) Ash must be male, no Genderbending or Yaoi themes allowed

3.) Ash is smarter and more knowledgeable about the Pokémon world before going on his Journey and knows more about Pokémon training and/or Coordinating than he did in cannon because of it.

4.) During Contests he will have different outfits than his normal ones and dress up like in the Sinnoh Region Contests that are made by his mother or himself, Brock, or a Famous Pokemon Stylist he befriends.

5.) Must use Ball Capsules and Seals imported from the Sinnoh Region in Contests

6.) Captures more Pokémon than he does in cannon and rotates them out to train all of them for Pokémon Battling and/or Coordinating

7.) Must befriend just ONE of the following Pokémon that chooses to come with him before setting out on his Journey with Pikachu and captured using a special Master Ball in the colors of the Pokémon being captured given to him by Prof. Oak as a gift (However, Oak is unaware of what he will capture with it):

Lucario (male)

Rayquaza (Shiny optional) (Male)

Ho-Oh (Male)

Mew (Female)

Zoroark (Shiny optional) (Female)

Raikou (Male)

Zekrom (Male)

Reshiram (Male)

Victini (Shiny optional) (Male)

Mienshao (Female)

Hydreigon (Male)

Salamance (Male)

Celebi (Female)

Shaymin (Male)

Heatran (Male)

Eelektross (Male)

Druddigon (Male)

Absol (Male)

8.) Captures a least few Shiny Pokémon.

9.) Captures at least some of the Legendary Pokémon he encounters in the movies and anime series.

10.) Captures at least a few of the Fossil Pokémon he encounters in the anime series.

11.) Ash's Charizard will be a Shiny Pokemon and as Charmander it wasn't caught by Damian first but captured by Ash before Damian was able to get it under his abuse similiar to how Ash caught his Quilava as a Cyndaquil. But Damian tries to crush it with his other pokemon it after Ash catches it but fails misrably like cannon.

12.) Since Ash is smarter in the story Charmeleon and later Charizard never disobeys Ash.

13.) Shiny Pokémon are about 5 times stronger than Normal Pokémon of their species

14.) Ash must age and grow in this story to be at least 6 ft tall

15.) The clothes he wears to Unova are banned (because I don't like his Unova Appearence)

16.) Ash's Pikachu Chooses to evolve at some point During or After the Battle Frontier Saga or The Sinnoh Saga After learning All its Electric Type Moves

17.) All Pokemon must NOT be limited to 4 four moves but can learn any amount of moves that they are able to learn from their movesets from both the games and anime and retain those moves after learning them. Under no circumstances are the Pokemon's moves to be limited, be it League Rules, Gym Battles, Contests, or Grand Festival Rules, I've seen it done before and it just makes the battles boring and repetitive, they are to have full access to the all the moves they can moves they learn in ALL battles and contests.

18.) All moves MUST come from either the games, the anime, or the movies. Moves from the Pokemon TCG (Trading Card Game) are not allowed.

19.) All Pokemon Myths and Legends must be consistant with that of the Anime, Movies, and Games

20.) Ash must have more of his pokemon fully evolve.

21.) Choose any one of these for the Paring (No Harems or Pokeshipping):

Ash x Cynthia

Ash x Karen

Ash x Lyra

Ash x Phoebe

Ash x Shauntal

Ash x Janine

Ash x Iris (Black and White 2 Appearence)

Ash x Prof. Juniper

Ash x Solana

Ash x Sabrina

Ash x Jeanette Fisher

Ash x May

Ash x Dawn

Ash x Greta

Ash x Anabel

Ash x Solidad

Ash x Roxie

Ash x Jasmine

Ash x Flannery

Ash x Maylene

Ash x Clair

Ash x Winona

Ash x Fantina

Ash x Melody (Movie 2)

Ash x Marble

Ash x Ursula

Ash x Candice

Ash x Fennel

Ash x Elesa

Ash x Hilda

Ash x OC

* * *

**Recomended**:

Rating should range from K+ through M

Stories should be written in the third person point of view

If Rating is M, have some Lemons and/or Limes

Use Bulbapedia as a source for Pokemon information

**PM MathiasNightlord01 if you decide to take the Challenge or Post a story claiming to take the challenge somewhere in the summary or first chapter.**


End file.
